User talk:Godliest/Gay Boxway
Needs more Brambles, amirite? --71.229 05:40, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Needs moar work imo^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:00, 18 March 2008 (EDT) "Nature's Renewal + Dark Fury + Rending Touch =\= synergy. People will murder IH immediately. Warmonger's instead of Spirit Rift on the rit. It's fun to echo. AoE KD * 3 is cool. Dunno about the Power Necro, but that might just be me being weird." Just in case you missed it on my talk page. I liek Earth Shaker :D - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:59, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :15s recharge plus constant KD plus blind plus cripple = me pitying the poor sod who gets stuck with the job of trying to keep IH down. --71.229 13:05, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::I don't, must be really nice lying around don't having to do much at all. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:05, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::Hammer-induced cigarette break? --71.229 14:09, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, now all casual players can finally go "afk, dinner" when facing this team. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:19, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Drop one hard res for Rend enchs imo. Maybe tripstance action on one hamma for running and drop brambles for dual NR (without NR you're pretty much screwed). [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:45, 18 March 2008 (EDT) With only Earthshaker and bulls as KD's, its pointless running a hammer. May as well go SA. Grab another KD :@ 84.9.10.165 16:53, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Inf heat tbh. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:18, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::You probs need some dshots/ints tho. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:32, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Edit Conflict..Grr!! *Runner - [ √ ] *Snare - [ √ ] *No Rt crying for energy - [ √ ] *Making sure Spirits are alive - [ √ ] *Death Pact Signet - [ √ ] [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 17:39, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :No echo warmongers is bad... Rawrawr 17:50, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Not really, 3 Splinters is win. Arcane Echo/Warmonger Weapon drain pretty much all energy, no energy = no heals. Ohwell.. Can switch out Arage for something else (like Warmongers Weapon) not liking that idea tho. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 17:58, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::Not really, warmongers is fucking huge pressure. Splinter isn't brilliant on every map, warmongers is. Cept relics. Rawrawr 17:59, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeh Yeh, I've been smoking shit again =O!! Yeah, Warmonger is leetsauce but not the Arcane Echo/Warmonger Weapon combo, imo. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:04, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Warmongers on both their monks at once is insane. On 1 person at once, it isnt too good. Rawrawr 18:07, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah I know, GL survive that. But I don't like how the RT got 5 Energy after that combo. WoP helps abit but.. No Mesmer in this team so.. might be the best to run Arcane Echo/Warmongers Weapon.. b-b-but... Q_Q. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:14, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::It needs less fail resto. Rawrawr 18:22, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well. The build need more Death Pact Signet, Nrt's shouln't be using it. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:24, 18 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd you need Tripwire. And Warmongers. But I also herd trappers rock :D - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:53, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :I herd i want to try this with you. Hope you don't mind me being Vent-less. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:08, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :: ---> Vent + leet hammer warrior. :D --71.229.204.25 01:20, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::I may not have vent, but I'm still leet! I can always just trap. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:33, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd that I'm noob in HA :P. And will update later too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:40, 19 March 2008 (EDT) imo. 3x Rend means Tranquility is kind of redundant and you're going to need 2x NR to keep it up even half the time, Make Haste gives you a boost for relic running, ABM is energy out the ass for your healers, and Weapon of Shadow > WoW for killing melee pressure. Maybe Sprint on the warriors to make cap maps easier. --71.229.204.25 02:57, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Display's is better. --71.229.204.25 03:12, 19 March 2008 (EDT) : =D. Noooooez Snow, no need for Tripwire, the 3 Earth Shaker wars got the KDs ;). [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 09:16, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Skip Infuriating Heat. Lacerate is much wubier. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:01, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :No. Infurating Heat>Lacerate. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:08, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yep. IH allows the warriors to spam Earth Shaker until they smash their key board to pieces á lá Rawr. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:13, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::So I heard you liked my bars Godliest? [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:15, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd you're indeed correct. Mainly because I phail :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:33, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Alrighty, only because I Wuv you so, I'll clean up the builds for you =O!. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:35, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Feel teh wub <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::free wuv 4 u :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:41, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Arrr.. Wub Wuv. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:04, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Much better! Actually now it's wubely! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:14, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hehe, new Meta maby? :o. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:17, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::yeah sure, and maybe pigs start flying too ;P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:22, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::?? image:Fly Pig.jpg [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:25, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::okay so I suppose it will become meta... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:30, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::: :). [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:33, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::But I doubt it will become meta thanks to lying around at my stupid user page :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:45, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Time to move it to Testing Soon Eh? [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:46, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::to see it raped? No thx :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:56, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Rawrawr 12:20, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :preservation...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:23, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::WoR is fucking bad. It removes WoW, which is your only prot and the most powerful skill on N/Rt bar. Rawrawr 12:28, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Pres is also a spirit that is really spammable, meaning you have a spirit up most the time to power MB&S and spirit light and transfer. Rawrawr 12:29, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Rawrawr 12:28, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Rawrawr 12:30, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Preservation is still bad, pretty much useless tbh. Like that RT bar, alot. Yeah WoB is win. But the trapper bars are bad tbh, NR/Tranq will die in matter of seconds, you will def need Oath. No Runner/Song now. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 12:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Please see sway. You place them miles back not in retarded places. You rly dont need oath. Song is retarded to the max in this build, only used for traps as its fame farm. Rawrawr 12:50, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::So you just want to farm the three first maps? Gfg. You still need Oath.. Any good team will kill the spirits asap. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 12:54, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::What the fuck you think this build is for? Hall holding? Of course its fame farm. N/Rts and the rest of this build suck at everything else (See:Iway, Sway, Hway) Rawrawr 12:55, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I thought it was for AB? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 12:56, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::I honestly don't have a fucking idea what you are talking about... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:23, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Btw, those build Rawr mentioned were they made for farming or "hall holding"? Because this is pretty much a variation of Sway and Iway... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:27, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They were fame farm. Rawrawr 15:14, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Saw that. Care to explain what makes this build fail? Would be nice because I'm noob. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yes indeed. Well it's pretty much because you don't need any skill to run this. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:23, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::What does skill have to do with anything? The last time skill was connected to gw was when I was trying to install the game. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Build is fine. Not as much pressure as sway though, dont think. Problem with it is, its fame farm only meaning no epic fame hall holds. Fame farming is meh though. Rawrawr 15:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And to hall hold you need a balanced team? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Pretty much, yeah. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:48, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Because? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:54, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Gimmic builds like Sway/Iway can't: 1)Run relics that epicly, 2) Snare, 3) Stand up vs 2 teams that good, possible but not really..good. Spike Teams got some probs with that too, but they can atleast hold. Well..Vimway could hold, traps ftw. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:58, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::So theoretically for this build to work good it needs a stronger backline, moar running skills (or maybe not in this case), a snarer (i.e. a ele)? Correct? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:25, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Well, yeah. And maby a Mesmer..and maby a Necro too..but..then it's a normal Balanced lol. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:29, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Can't have a triple front line with all those classes :P I think I'll stick to making lame builds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:31, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::So if one should start stealing stuff from this, which I guess is made for Hall Holding, you can see the differences but also the resemblances of the different builds; My build lacks a decent snarer otherwise one of the trappers is equal to one of the SH eles and so is one of the warriors, otherwise that build got two N/Rt which both resemble mine and one expel spirit spammer, which I'm considering stealing. How would my build work if you add a snarer in place of one of the trappers and change the expel rit? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:04, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Ew that's gayway. Def not for Holding. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 08:33, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Okay, lol. Well my attempt at a hall holding team to be added soon. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:37, 20 March 2008 (EDT) [[User:Godliest/Lame Boxway|'COMBO BREAKER!]] [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:21, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :I wanna try this. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:12, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::If you manage to compile enough decent players to do it then you may go observer :P No but honestly either of us is crap and you need at least slightly decent people for this. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::We can still try it though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:19, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::You people that aren't random gays. You could take the three traditional backliners (2 n/rt, 1 rt/me) but the rest is different, and random people would be confused. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:28, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I did way too much HA at the weekend and the week defore it, and what is worst off all I have to continue doing it, this build looks not much different from sway tbh. --Super Igor 15:44, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::It isn't :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:21, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Maybe. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:33, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :Quicksand :P But that one deserves a totally different page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:36, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sucks that Fear Me got nerfed. If it wasn't, that with Infuriating Heat would be imba E-denial. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:38, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::And ofc quicksand^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:39, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah. I had the idea to make a HA build with Quicksand somehow, once. Didn't get to it, though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:41, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah it's way different. But could be quite nice tbh. Quicksand is insane e-denial. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:42, 4 April 2008 (EDT)